


Aliens don't wanna talk, they just wanna

by Thnec



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Twenty One Pilots Reference, aliens babey!!!, i think its humor but tbh i aint that funny, josh is human, partially mute?, space, tyler is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thnec/pseuds/Thnec
Summary: Aliens humor and friendship?Lets see where this goes!





	Aliens don't wanna talk, they just wanna

A lot of time, company is overrated. At least, that's what Tyler thinks. Small talk is useless and real talk makes him anxious. Yet since communication is such a pivotal part of our society, people gotta cope. Tyler had to cope.

Had to, because at the beginning of our story our man is completely and utterly lost in the barren wasteland that is Planet U-835. Picture a rocky flat landscape as far as you can see, and add to that an static field which emits sudden bursts of lighning at random. On the one hand it is stunning; the grey rocks and electric blue make for a pretty color scheme. On the other hand, Tyler is there, on his own, trying desperately to crawl towards any cover nearby. Crawling, so he doesn't add maroon red to the pretty color scheme around him. 

With no food and water, it won't be long until he starves to death. He supposes he should thank Mark for getting him out of that holding cell, but he wonders what's so much better about dying in a wasteland as opposed to dying a bit slower in a cell. And to think he only got into that cell because he didn't want to talk. Guess he got what he wanted.

After a few days of staying low and somehow managing to not get struck by lightning, Tyler gives up. He gives up, because he is tired. Too tired to feel the empty stomach that's been aching for days. Too tired to do anything but to lay on his back, admiring how the lightning occasionally lights up the the dark clouds above him. It doesn't take long for his eyes to close.


End file.
